


Cheesy breezy/束手就擒

by bweedie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bweedie/pseuds/bweedie
Summary: 他太善於說話了，以至於不敢相信自己會被語言背叛。他總想要把能夠說清的事情說到清楚，卻做不到對無法說清的事情保持緘默。





	Cheesy breezy/束手就擒

Cheesy breezy/束手就擒

 

幸虧他出生在冬天的末尾，是可以穿毛衣的季節。

金道英是這樣想的。鄭在玹有一件傻毛衣，深紅色，上面用白字寫著BIRTHDAY BOY。傻毛衣是人可以忍受的東西。想像一下，如果那兩個字是印在一件短袖T恤上，真會讓場面糟糕一大截。

整個二月份，他把毛衣借給所有人穿。金道英不參與這個活動，他有嚴格底線要遵守。美國人是肯穿的，他們對傻毛衣有特殊情結，整個人從十二月份一直傻到二月，針織的圖案由雪橇麋鹿變成生日男孩。還有很多人穿過一次或兩次，留下照片，蹭在袖子上的奶油則被好好地清洗掉了。

現在鄭在玹正穿著這件衣服，宣示他一整天的特權。他得意洋洋地卸妝，洗漱，把得到的蛋糕們收進冰箱。特權之一包括佔領客廳的唱片機，Eric Clapton的吉他聲滿屋子飄，人人都忍不住跟著唱一句，金道英也不能免俗。

歌詞在他的牙齒和舌尖上，黏黏糊糊的，令人困倦，令人疲憊。值得一說的是，金道英可從來不是什麼掃興的性格，他擁護儀式感，熱愛聚會，任何由頭。拿一個情人節當天的生日派對作比方，假如叫他來全權負責，他會提前一個月訂好蛋糕，購買數字蠟燭，給五百個氣球打氣，懸掛彩帶和字母，發給每個來賓一支小拉花爆竹，在生日男孩入場的時候製造響動。他會預測時間和氣氛，挑選歌曲，填滿一個一百五十分鐘長的playlist，起承轉合，是整個派對成功背後的最大功臣。

可惜他沒有時間，也沒有被委以重任。但他在假想派對的結尾想要播放的正是眼下這首歌，因此不能抱怨什麼。

夜漸漸深了，散落在公共區域的朋友們紛紛離開客廳，出於對明天工作的責任感，也出於對他們兩個倒霉鬼的善解人意。留到最後的孩子把他們一起塞進金道英的房間，站在門口又說一遍生日快樂：「Have a good one！」

這算什麼？金道英瞠目結舌。可見他叫自己倒霉鬼事出有因，但鄭在玹就看起來很想得開。也許因為他在美國住了四年。金道英想，真的好笑。

在集體生活中人不可能維持地下戀情。這是真理，沒有辯駁的餘地。他們擁有大量熱心的第三方商談者，可以把工作和情緒問題拋出去要求解決，但感情生活不在這個範疇裡。兩個選擇，任事端發酵或者攤開晾乾，發酵顯然很糟糕，它帶來霉菌和難聞的氣味。誰都不想睡在泡菜罈子上，於是只能選另一個。

把感情生活攤開晾乾和把任何其他東西攤開晾乾有一模一樣的毛病，特別是當載體是十個年輕的什麼都不懂的男孩子：它讓東西失去水份，失去味道，失去隱密的內核。

金道英就是想著這些和鄭在玹接吻的。生日男孩，對吧，他能做他想做的所有事，每個人都要在這二十四小時裡縱容他。沒想到整天裡唯一帶有儀式感的事情發生在臥室裡。Birthday sex，金道英繼續想。他得用非母語的詞彙來形容這些事，彷彿這樣就能把整件事下流的部分推得遠一點。感謝那些外國人和鄭在玹和他們孜孜不倦的灌輸，他學會了一大堆上不得檯面的字眼，在臥室裡為他可憐的精神製造出屏障。

他們互相了解，輕車熟路。鄭在玹是個好人，並不倚仗自己沒剩多久的特殊身分要求額外照顧。他把金道英推到床邊坐著，脫掉褲子，跪下來用嘴幫他。他的頭髮蓬鬆地蓋在額頭上，抬眼看過來的目光太過溫馴，以至於金道英感到愧疚。為此他自己伸手打開抽屜，摸出用掉了小半瓶的油，示意鄭在玹可以開始準備。就像親自拆開禮物的包裝，不是嗎？總要付出一點輕巧的勞動才好。

鄭在玹的嘴巴正忙著，也不肯移開眼睛，手裡一片狼藉。滑膩的液體流出瓶口，沿著他手指向下，沾在那件傻毛衣的袖口上。金道英回憶不起來去年的今晚這個可憐的毛衣到底經歷了什麼。應該沒有這麼糟糕，否則他會阻止鄭在玹把它分享出去的。

他現在可悲地整個上半身躺在床上，靠腿支撐自己懸掛在床沿外的下半身，抓住枕頭蓋在臉上，避免自己被幾根手指折磨出太誇張的聲音來。不是因為覺得丟人，也不是怕誰聽見，只不過是公德心。有兩個人得不到足夠睡眠就已經很糟了，金道英希望除了他們以外的所有人能睡個好覺。

人人都知道他們搞在一起，金道英的意思是，住在這棟房子裡的每個人，起碼他們都知道。他猜經紀人略微通曉風聲，但應該不知道他們滾上床的時候有這麼頻繁。鄭在玹很有職業操守，現在他正挑一定不會露出來的地方留下痕跡，比如大腿內側和肋骨沿線，這些地方的共同特點是快感和疼痛的界線尖銳又模糊，能暫時關掉金道英不合時宜過度運轉的腦袋。

他得到一點喘息的機會，鄭在玹去床頭拿安全套。金道英想到一會兒要洗掉那麼多亂七八糟的東西就覺得累，他乾脆攔住了鄭在玹。特殊情況可以特殊對待，鄭在玹一半疑惑一半好笑地站在床邊看他，金道英發誓至少疑惑那一半是他裝出來的。他自己也覺得好笑，眼下情況很像黃色小電影裡會出現的情節，給生日男孩的禮物是不需要戴套和允許內射。金道英把他拽回來，自己跪在床上，打算回報他剛剛辛勞的幾分鐘。嘴巴被堵上之前他嚴正警告鄭在玹，不要以為前者發生就代表後者也被允許，畢竟他的初衷是不需要清洗太久。

鄭在玹現在，各種意義上，是被捏住了後頸的貓。他從來不敢在這種時候亂動，主動權要交給金道英，以防萬一對他的聲帶和喉嚨造成短暫傷害。他忍不住的時候會把手搭在金道英的背上，金道英就發出警告的聲音，由於口腔裡突然的震動，結果往往適得其反。這就是金道英放棄的信號了，他抬起頭來，才沒多久，也沒多深，可是眼睛已經湧出水光來了。今天他還有更多抱怨的話要說，比如鄭在玹怎麼也不肯脫掉的那件傻毛衣，它下擺剛剛在金道英的頭頂磨來擦去，好大一個靜電火花炸開在髪梢。

這提醒了金道英他忘了把加濕器打開。鄭在玹接收指示，光明正大地裸著下半身去搗鼓房間角落裡的加濕器，一下子按到最高檔位，被湧出來的水蒸氣嚇了一跳。金道英本想指導他怎麼換成睡眠模式的，再想想他們還都硬著，實在是不太人道。

他自動躺好，等鄭在玹走回來，順路關了頂燈。只剩下台燈亮了，氣氛陡然一變。他們最初開始上床的時候金道英怕的就是這個，雖然當時他並沒想通到底是為什麼。他沒經歷過別的類型的宿舍生活，不知道算不算奇怪，總之他們和很多其他人一起探討了這個問題。也確實是值得拿來會診一番的疑難雜症，他們從沒有過戀愛的打算，不需要承認，也不需要祝福。可他當然愛鄭在玹，像愛一個家人，愛一個朋友，愛生命中有特殊地位的另一個人類，並且短時間內沒有和他以外的任何人發生性關係的意願。這下所有現存的詞彙都失靈了，最後仍然是因為遙遠而顯得冷漠的異國語言救了他。他們的美國人朋友總結說，你們可以叫做exclusive screwing.

鄭在玹在聽到這兩個字以後笑得從沙發上掉下去。從那天起exclusive這個詞變成金道英的主動詞彙之一，他開始明白如何使用它。

至於screwing的部分，在今後金道英會讀到更多東西，幫助他理解為何在所有輕佻的背後它仍然顯得合適。可惜他暫時不明白什麼叫做meaning is use，他太善於說話了，以至於不敢相信自己會被語言背叛。他總想要把能夠說清的事情說到清楚，卻做不到對無法說清的事情保持緘默。

但行為，行為是真實世界的一部分，它不需要被定義才能存在。台燈的光只能照到周圍一米見方，鄭在玹走回來的路上不小心撞到腳趾，金道英笑出聲。他坐起來迎接最後幾分鐘的生日男孩，滿意地發現他的興奮勁兒沒被影響。他親了親鄭在玹的腦袋，把他圈進自己兩條腿中間的領地裡。那個傻毛衣仍然隔在他們倆中間，粗毛線摩擦他赤裸的胸膛，又疼又癢。他縱容了鄭在玹一小會兒，很快就被打亂了呼吸的節奏。鄭在玹很容易就找到讓他放鬆下來開始想要尖叫的點，他的手胡亂地想要抓住點什麼，探進衣服裡摸到鄭在玹的背，有潮濕的汗意。他費了好大勁才穩住視線看清了床頭的時間，十二點零三分，情人節過去了，他攥住討厭的毛衣的下擺，毫無章法地把它從鄭在玹身上剝了下來。

現在他們身無寸縷，赤裸地相見了。金道英想，鬼知道這是什麼意思。

 

End


End file.
